Winning Emma's Heart
by MaxRide256
Summary: Emma can't decide who to choose between Jordi or Leo
1. Chapter 1

**Emma's Pov**

I started to dream about Leo after we kissed.

I was on my way to class when something pull me inside a closet and started to kiss me.

I knew it was Leo because he took me to the same place where we shared our first kiss.I knew I had to get to class soon but being with Leo was so much more fun. All of a sudden Jordi appears out of nowhere and pushes Leo out of way to kiss me.

"Jordi what are you doing?" I asked in confusion

"I just wanted to stop you from kissing Leo because I- BEEP!" Jordi said

"You what?" I asked

"I- BEEP!" jordi said

Suddenly I appeared in my bed and turned off my alarm clock.

That was a really weird dream. Was my mind playing tricks on me? or was it trying to tell me something?. I couldn't think it about now because I had to get ready for school.

I decided to wear a gray turtle neck with skinny jeans and my black boots. I got all my stuff for school together and headed off to class.

"Hey Emma" Jordi said walking up right beside me

"Oh hey Jordi what are you doing? " I asked

"Well Nurse Jackson said that starting today I had to go school. I couldn't find the classroom so I thought maybe you could show me where it is" Jordi said

"Sure no problem" I said

It was kind of awkward walking with Jordi since I had a dream about him kissing me but I kept telling myself that I just walking him to class

"Emma are you okay?" Jordi asked concerned

"Yeah i'm fine why?" I said

"Cause were at the classroom now" Jordi said

" I was just thinking about something" I said

"Oh ok then" Jordi said and we both walked into class together

**Hey guys I wrote this story after episode 5 of Red band society. Read and Review also who do you think Emma should be with? Jordi or Leo**


	2. The Play

**Emma's Pov**

I started to dream about Leo after we kissed.

I was on my way to class when something pull me inside a closet and started to kiss me.

I knew it was Leo because he took me to the same place where we shared our first kiss.I knew I had to get to class soon but being with Leo was so much more fun. All of a sudden Jordi appears out of nowhere and pushes Leo out of way to kiss me.

"Jordi what are you doing?" I asked in confusion

"I just wanted to stop you from kissing Leo because I- BEEP!" Jordi said

"You what?" I asked

"I- BEEP!" jordi said

Suddenly I appeared in my bed and turned off my alarm clock.

That was a really weird dream. Was my mind playing tricks on me? or was it trying to tell me something?. I couldn't think it about now because I had to get ready for school.

I decided to wear a gray turtle neck with skinny jeans and my black boots. I got all my stuff for school together and headed off to class.

"Hey Emma" Jordi said walking up right beside me

"Oh hey Jordi what are you doing? " I asked

"Well Nurse Jackson said that starting today I had to go school. I couldn't find the classroom so I thought maybe you could show me where it is" Jordi said

"Sure no problem" I said

It was kind of awkward walking with Jordi since I had a dream about him kissing me but I kept telling myself that I just walking him to class

"Emma are you okay?" Jordi asked concerned

"Yeah i'm fine why?" I said

"Cause were at the classroom now" Jordi said

" I was just thinking about something" I said

"Oh ok then" Jordi said and we both walked into class together

**Hey guys I wrote this story after episode 5 of Red band society. Read and Review also who do you think Emma should be with? Jordi or Leo**

Chapter 2:The play

Leo's Pov

After Emma and I broke up we decided to stay friends but I should've known Emma still loved me because after we took Jordi out for a drive in Ruben's car she kissed me but I didn't know Jordi was watching us.

Dash and I decided to go school early instead of being late and having Nurse Jackson escort us there.

"Don't look now man but guess who's walking in with Emma?" Dash said

I turned around and saw Jordi.

"So. It doesn't bother me because Emma loves me and I love her" I said

"Whatever you say" Dash said

Actually it really did bother me. I know that Jordi had feelings for Emma but there was no way I was going to let him have her.

"Alright class settle down. Now today we're going to finish reading Romeo & Juliet by William Shakespeare" Our teacher said

After we read the last act of Romeo & Juliet gave an annoucement

"Ok class now that we've read the last act of Romeo & Juliet i will give you two chooses: Choose A or Choose B. Choose wisely now" Mrs. Allen said

Everbody knew Choose A would be an essay or we all decided on Choose B

"Good choose class.I can't wait to being audiences" Mrs. Allen said with excitement

"Um what audiences?" Kara asked confused

"For the play Kara that were doing for the children" Mrs. Allen said

"Yeah I don't do plays especially for little kids" Kara said

"Well i'm sorry Kara but you have to be in this play" Mrs. Allen said

"And what if we don't be in the play" Dash said

"Well then if you decide not to be in the play you'll fail this course since it cost 50% of your grade" said

So we decided to do the play


	3. The Auditions

**Emma's Pov**

I started to dream about Leo after we kissed.

I was on my way to class when something pull me inside a closet and started to kiss me.

I knew it was Leo because he took me to the same place where we shared our first kiss.I knew I had to get to class soon but being with Leo was so much more fun. All of a sudden Jordi appears out of nowhere and pushes Leo out of way to kiss me.

"Jordi what are you doing?" I asked in confusion

"I just wanted to stop you from kissing Leo because I- BEEP!" Jordi said

"You what?" I asked

"I- BEEP!" jordi said

Suddenly I appeared in my bed and turned off my alarm clock.

That was a really weird dream. Was my mind playing tricks on me? or was it trying to tell me something?. I couldn't think it about now because I had to get ready for school.

I decided to wear a gray turtle neck with skinny jeans and my black boots. I got all my stuff for school together and headed off to class.

"Hey Emma" Jordi said walking up right beside me

"Oh hey Jordi what are you doing? " I asked

"Well Nurse Jackson said that starting today I had to go school. I couldn't find the classroom so I thought maybe you could show me where it is" Jordi said

"Sure no problem" I said

It was kind of awkward walking with Jordi since I had a dream about him kissing me but I kept telling myself that I just walking him to class

"Emma are you okay?" Jordi asked concerned

"Yeah i'm fine why?" I said

"Cause were at the classroom now" Jordi said

" I was just thinking about something" I said

"Oh ok then" Jordi said and we both walked into class together

Chapter 2:The play

**Leo's Pov**

After Emma and I broke up we decided to stay friends but I should've known Emma still loved me because after we took Jordi out for a drive in Ruben's car she kissed me but I didn't know Jordi was watching us.

Dash and I decided to go school early instead of being late and having Nurse Jackson escort us there.

"Don't look now man but guess who's walking in with Emma?" Dash said

I turned around and saw Jordi.

"So. It doesn't bother me because Emma loves me and I love her" I said

"Whatever you say" Dash said

Actually it _really _did bother me. I know that Jordi had feelings for Emma but there was no way I was going to let him have her.

"Alright class settle down. Now today we're going to finish reading Romeo & Juliet by William Shakespeare" Our teacher said

After we read the last act of Romeo & Juliet gave an annoucement

"Ok class now that we've read the last act of Romeo & Juliet i will give you two chooses: Choose A or Choose B. Choose wisely now" Mrs. Allen said

Everbody knew Choose A would be an essay or we all decided on Choose B

"Good choose class.I can't wait to being audiences" Mrs. Allen said with excitement

"Um what audiences?" Kara asked confused

"For the play Kara that were doing for the children" Mrs. Allen said

"Yeah I don't do plays especially for little kids" Kara said

"Well i'm sorry Kara but you have to be in this play" Mrs. Allen said

"And what if we don't be in the play" Dash said

"Well then if you decide not to be in the play you'll fail this course since it cost 50% of your grade" said

So we decided to do the play

Chapter 3:The Auditions

**Jordi's Pov**

"I knew I had feelings for Emma the minute I layed eyes on her. The only thing stopping me from being with her was Leo. I knew they had history together but Emma belongs with me and there's no way i'm losing her to Leo"

Today was our auditions for Romeo & Juliet

"Auditoning for the part of Romeo is in this scene Romeo is at the Capulet mansion for the Capulet ball where he sees Juliet for the first time and falls in love with her" Mrs. Allen said

"**O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!**

**It seems she hangs upon the cheek of the night**

**Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear;**

**Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear!**

**So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows.**

**As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows.**

**The measure done. I'll watch her place of stand, **

**And, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand.**

**Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight!**

**For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night" **Leo said

"Very good Leo. Next up is Emma auditioning for the part of Juliet. In this scene Juliet is about to take the potion that Friar Laurence gave her that will make her look dead but she'll be sleeping but since class is almost over you can the first part if the opening and the last few lines of the ending" said

(First part) "**Farewell! God knows when we shall meet again. **

**I have a faint cold fear thrills through my veins, **

**That almost freezes up the heat of life….**

**(**Last part) **As with a club, dash out my desperate brains?**

**O, look! me thinks I see my cousin's ghost **

**Seeking out Romeo, that did spit his body **

**Upon a rapier's point: stay Tybalt stay!**

**Romeo, I come! this do I drink to thee**

Everyone finished auditioning

"Excellent reading everyone I'll tell you your parts tomorrow" Mrs Allen said

"Hey Emma you did a really good job playing Juliet" I said to her after class

"Thanks Jordi you did a nice job playing Romeo" Emma said

"Emma, Jordi come on were gonna go to Charlie and Kara's room to make Charlie a redband" Leo said

_Author's Note: Hey guys hope you have a Happy Thanksgiving!_


End file.
